Does History Repeat Itself
by Hopefullgeenie
Summary: It's a Janny story but I must admit I am not very nice to Jac but will she cope?
1. What family?

**OK this fic is all about happy Janny. Jac is not pregnant but there should be some fluff in here and little parts of it come from my other fic The Past (I know its not finished yet I have roughly 3 more chapters that just need a little bit more tweaking) you should be able to read this fic without reading it but if you get confused about anything the answer should be there. Anyway you know the drill read and review. So here you go, enjoy.**

Jac and Jonny had made their way into work together after spending the night at Jac's and they were now climbing the stairs to get to Darwin.

"Jac I have a confession to make" Jonny Said in a serious tone. "Oh don't tell me you've bought more bubblegum toothpaste" Jac joked. "Yes but that's not my confession" Jonny answered back in the same serious tone that he had used before. That made Jac suspicious what had Jonny done that meant that he didn't even lighten his tone when they joked. "Well come on, spit it out, I don't have all day". Jonny looked away sheepishly "well I...I kind of invited my um my family to kind of get together thing and they kind of want to meet you so I said you would be there" Jonny finished as they reached the top of the stairs. "You what!" Jac said in her silent but deadly tone. "I told my family that you would be at our family get together on Friday" Jonny whispered Jac could hardly hear him. "I repeat you what" Jac's voice was rising. "Oh come on Jac it won't be that bad" "For you maybe but I don't do family" Jac was still getting louder so Jonny tried a different angle. "For me please and I was thinking..." "Careful remember what I said about that". Jac was joking that is always good she must be coming round Jonny thought so he carried on little did he know that Jac would of come as soon as he asked her to do it for him "No I don't actually remember what you said about me thinking and as I was saying before you ever so rudely interrupted, I was thinking that maybe you could invite your family too" Jonny finished with a hopeful smile on his face. "Yeah well keep on thinking, I will come but I am not inviting my family" "oh come on Jac it will kill two birds with one stone, I get to meet your family and you get to meet mine" "fine I will invite them doesn't mean that they will accept. So when and where" Jonny couldn't help but grin. He had actually done it and he was finally going to meet the people who Jac avoids talking about as if they were the plague, little did he know about the little surprise Jac had in store for him. "My flat 5pm Friday I can give you a lift there after work if you want" Jonny suggested as they arrived outside Jac's office. "Yeah sure, whatever, now if you excuse me I have work to do" Jac left Jonny on the ward and walked in to her office to start to plan her little surprise.

Jac arrived on AAU after having a long think in her office, Jonny was going to kill her when he found out what she was doing but he had said invite to invite her family he never that she needed to be related to them, so she was here now to invite her two brothers to Jonny's. "Spence, Levy, a word" Jac yelled over to the nurses' station as she made her way to the consultants office and was soon joined in there by Sacha and Michael and they sat there in silence for a few seconds until Michael decided to break the silence "Right come on Naylor, why do you want to talk to both of us?" Jac took a deep breath and began "Do you remember what I told you in the hospital in Bath?" Sacha just sat there confused whilst Michael remembered instantly and knew what Jac was on about "yes" "well Jonny's organised this family get together with his family and he asked me to invite mine so I was wondering..." "hang on I wasn't invited to Bath, so let me see if I have got this straight, you want us to go to Jonny's family get together with you" "That's exactly what I was asking, you are my family after all" Jac replied simply. "Jac it's not that we don't want to come, you are as much are family as we are yours. But I'm sure Sacha is wondering the same thing, does Jonny know that we are the ones being invited."Michael asked although he already knew the answer but it was better to be sure everybody was clear as to what the position was to avoid any confusion. "He said to invite my family. He did not say anything about us having to be related" "so that's a no then" Sacha confirmed "of course it's a no, now are you coming or not?" "Jac we are both coming but you should probably tell Jonny beforehand" Sacha said."Right well thanks". Jac started towards the door before Michael interrupted her "Naylor" "What Spence?" "We need to know where and when" "Oh right Jonny's place, here's the address 5pm onwards" Jac told them whilst she scribbled Jonny's address on a piece of paper "oh yeah not a word to Maconie about this otherwise you might not live to regret it. Got it?" "Message received loud and clear boss" Sacha replied "good now I have to go and safe some lives" and this time Jac managed to get out of the office and now all she had to do was invite her dad.

Elliot had just finished a long and lengthy operation and walked in to his office to see Jac sitting her des in the usual silence that filled the office when she was in there, when he was in there he liked to play a bit of music, he went round to his desk and fished out his packet of doughnut. He picked out his favourite, chocolate, before offering one to Jac "Doughnut" Jac turned up her nose "no thanks, but I do have a favour to ask of you" "oh yes and what may that favour be exactly" "well I noticed that you are not working Friday night and, well, Jonny's having this family get together thing and asked me to bring my family" Jac said in a bit of a hurry "So you want me to come?" Elliot asked "Yes, you are my dad after all" "Am I right in presuming that Jonny doesn't know about this arrangement and you want me to keep quiet about it" Elliot guessed "your discretion would be appreciated, yes" "Fine, but you should tell Jonny" at this Jac rolled her eyes "you sound just like Spence and Levy" "ah I was wondering if you had invited your 'brothers', now I know the answer" "is that a problem?" "No, not at all. You should go and tell Jonny your family can make it. I will even let both of you take your breaks now to do so, but only if you bring me back a coffee and chocolate bar." "Deal, thanks Elliot" and with that Jac left the office and walked on to the ward. Jac looked around the ward and saw Jonny out of the corner of her eye. "Jonny, a word please" "yeah" "Elliot has said that we can take our breaks now as the ward is quiet and I think we should discuss Friday don't you" "ok I will just send these bloods off and then we can go" Jac waited silently by the lift and got in wordlessly as Jonny joined her side just as the lift arrived. Luckily the lift was empty so Jonny was able to start their conversation about Friday "so what exactly about Friday do we need to discuss?" "Well I have talked to my family and they have agreed, just for me, to come on Friday" "so who is coming your mum, dad, some of your siblings?" Jonny asked as the lift hit the ground floor and they walked into the hustle and bustle of Pulses "My dad and two brothers, why?" "it's just you never talk about any family so I was just wondering" "well the same could be said about you, I have only heard you mention family once and that was on Christmas when you said that your parents aren't around, so what family of yours is coming?" "ah that would be my three sisters" "three sisters poor you, you must have been outnumbered for pretty much everything" Jac said as she collected 3 cups of coffee off of the counter "yeah tell me about it, Jac can I ask you a question?" "you just did" "why do we have 3 cups of coffee there is only two of us" "Elliot told me to get him a coffee and a chocolate bar but I've already got a few chocolate bars in my desk draw, they always come in handy if you want to get something off of Elliot, so I only needed to buy his coffee but that does mean we have to go back up to the ward." "oh, ok and another thing" "what" "Thanks for giving Friday a go you have no idea how much this means to me" "yeah well better not thank me just get I could still back out" "But you have already invited your family" Jonny said defensively "yes, but they would be very understanding if I back out." this surprised Jonny "really?" "Yep" "so I take it you are just the same with your family as you are with all of us here" "would you expect me to be any different?" "No not really I just hope that your family isn't as bossy as you" "they aren't don't worry" "that's a relieve I was worrying about how I would Friday if they were" "with great skill and dexterity. Good job you don't need to then because you don't have any" "oh you are so nice to me Naylor" "aren't I just;' "I know you love me really" "yeah just about as much as I love dog poo sandwiches" "did anyone ever tell you, you have a lovely way with words Jac" "It's been noted on occasion, but I am not sure any of my English teachers would agree." "oh really not do as well as they wanted" "no I don't think there was anything wrong with my style, I think they didn't approve of my topics" "ah let me see you were ten years old and writing about murder, You were thirteen years old and writing about sex and rape and when you were eighteen you were writing about suicides" Jac could help but laugh at the suggestions "no I'm pretty sure it wasn't anything like that, if I'm honest I can't remember most of the topics but I do remember being eleven and being told of for writing about the female emancipation from the Masculine hegemony" "do I even want to know how you knew about that at elven years of age" "like I said at Christmas I was too poor for books so I didn't read normal children's books instead I read books of by Mothers or Grandfathers or free books that people were giving away. It's quite an interesting topic do you know anything about it?" "No I must say I never had the privilege you will have to lend me some of your books." "I only have one I lost all the others on my twelfth birthday" "Is that when you lost your mother" "I never really had her, But yes that was when I lost my mother" Jac said her voice had a frosty edge to it as a warning not to continue but Jonny didn't hear it instead he carried on trying to get information out of Jac this was the first time Jac had actually opened up to him about a bit of her childhood and he wanted to know more "So what was it, was it a fire?" "I don't want to talk about it" "I'm sorry I didn't mean to upset you" "you didn't I just don't like talking about it ok so just drop it" "yeah I'm sorry" "stop saying you're sorry, look I will talk to you later but first I have to give Elliot his coffee before it goes cold, ok" JAC JUST GOT UP AND LEFT Jonny in Pulses alone. He should have known better to push his luck but he couldn't change that now, at least he was going to be able to meet her family on Friday.

* * *

_Friday 4:50pm_

Jac had got a lift from Jonny and they were sitting on the sofa in Jonny's living room, Jac still hadn't told Jonny about who was going to turn up on his doorstep and was becoming more and more nervous by the second. Just then the doorbell rang "well that isn't my family, they are always late, so come and introduce me to your family" Jonny got up and opened the door and before him stood Sacha, Michael and Elliot, they had decided to share a lift because they were all on the same shift and it would be more convenient rather than all three of them going in three different cars and getting lost. "I'm sorry guys but we kind of have some guests coming I mean under any other circumstances you would be most welcome but…." "Jonny stop, let me introduce me to my family. This is my dad, Elliot Hope, and these are my two brothers, Michael Spence and Sacha Levy" "Jac can I have a word with you, you guys can make yourselves comfortable the living room is just through there" Jonny said pointing to the living room before walking into the kitchen followed by Jac. "I told you to invite your family" Jonny said angrily "I did" "no you didn't you just invited a few work colleagues, not your real family" "they are my real family; they are the people that care about me. I grew up in care Jonny, I'm surprised you didn't hear it through the grapevine to be honest" Jonny looked away sheepishly but something was still niggling at him "I tend not to listen to gossip when it's about you, I know how much you hate it and I trust you will tell me when you are ready. Hang on, wait, you grew up in care so what was all that earlier this week about books and your mother dying when you were twelve, did you just make that up" Jac took a deep breath "Jonny I'm honoured that you don't listen to gossip about me, I will tell you about my past it will just take time I don't trust people very easily. And firstly I never said my mum died when I was told I just said that's when I lost her and the book thing wasn't a lie it was all completely trues, ok" "yeah I'm sorry Jac" "for what exactly?" "For accusing you of lying, for not knowing you were in care for having a go at you for inviting Michael, Sacha and Elliot take your pick." "Well its water under the bridge now so what do say to getting out there and meeting my family before yours arrive"

* * *

_5:35pm_

Jonny's three sisters, Amelia, Imogen and Isobel, had arrived and somehow they managed to fit all eight of them into Jonny's shoebox of a flat and were now exchanging embarrassing stories, although most of them were about Jonny, "you know when Jonny was a kid he used to run away a lot and when he got back and we asked him where he was going he would tell us he was going the Neverland" Elliot noticed as Jonny turned bright red "don't worry Jonny I can embarrass Jac for you" Elliot suggested "you wouldn't dare" "oh wouldn't I, I'm sure everybody would love to know about the girl who ran away from school on her sixth birthday and decided she would much rather spend it in hospital" It was now Jac's turn to go bright red "fine but you've got to admit it was nice to spend most of the day with me" "No I can't deny that for one second" "ah she was a daddy's girl I take it" Imogen joined in "Jonny was a right Mummy's boy. His first word was Mama." "Really that's interesting Jac's was Dada" "Elliot" "Imogen" Jac and Jonny shouted simultaneously whilst Michael and Sacha were laughing at how funny they were. They then decided to leave the embarrassing stories for a while and talk to each other so Isobel struck up a conversation with Jac. "If you don't mind me asking why don't you call your Dad Dad" "because he's not my real dad" "Oh, I'm sorry, so what is he then? Step- dad, Mothers partner, Mothers boyfriend, foster dad, adoptive dad" "he's just a stranger how was kind enough to be a father figure to me" "so what about your real family?" "Michael, Sacha and Elliot are my real family" "Ok maybe I phrased that wrong what about your blood relatives" "What about them?" "Do you have any?" "Possibly but I don't know, I hope so after all they put me through" "oh and what's that" "Nothing, how about you tell me some more embarrassing stories about Jonny" Jonny's ears must have been burning because it was followed by a swift "that's not fair if you are being told some of my most embarrassing stories I should be able to hear some of yours" "sorry Jonny Elliot doesn't know any more of my embarrassing stories, that's one of the advantages of not living with your family, the rest of my stories are horror stories and everybody who knows them have been sworn to secrecy" "so because I lived with my family I have to live through this torture" "yes, now carry on with the embarrassing stories"

* * *

_8:00pm_

Everybody had left after a sharing a number of Jonny's embarrassing stories and discussing completely random things "So your sisters seem nice" "Yeah they are. Jac." "What" "There's something that has been bothering me most for the night" "Oh and what might that be" "you said your first words to Elliot and he has obviously been a constant figure in your life. So I guess what I am trying to ask is..." "How I met Elliot?" Jonny just nodded in response "our paths crossed multiple times because of the state of my general health and that's all you are going to get out of me for now, but don't worry his services haven't been needed for a long time, did that answer your question?" "yeah kind of, but I would still like to know more" "and you will it will just take time" "don't you trust me" "what kind of question is that Jonny, of course I trust you" "Then why won't you open up to me" "Because my past isn't exactly an easy or nice subject and I have trusted the wrong people in the past so I am cautious with who I trust. But if you don't give me any reason not to trust you, you will find out it just make take a bit of time. I will make sure that I tell you even if it is the last thing I ever tell you right before I tell you how much I love you" "I love you to Jac" and with that they shared a deep meaningful kiss that led to a night of spectacular sexual fireworks.


	2. What happened to Jac?

**Ok so I am not sure where this chapter came from it has been written down for ages and I decided that it fits in here but read and review as always please**

Jac was sat at the nurses' station it was almost time for her shift to end and it couldn't come sooner, there was this creepy guy in bay 3 that was a bit too over familiar, she was just about to get up to go to the locker room when someone grabbed her from behind and pulled her into the consultants office before locking both the doors.

Mo had just been given a patients test results and walked over to bay 3 where he was meant to be "Jonny Mac have you seen Mr Barton from bay 3" "no but you might want to him pretty quickly" "why?" "Because he is on the sex offenders register and you don't want to put any of the staff at risk do you?" "Great so we have a rapist on the loose. That is just perfect. Can you call an emergency meeting for every female member of staff on Darwin and a representative from all the other wards, please, whilst I go and explain the situation to our dark leader and inform security" "Yeah let's just hope we are not too late" After about five minutes Mo had explained the situation to Hanssen and security and Jonny had managed to round up as many people as he could for an emergency meeting. Mo stood in front of everybody took a deep breath in and began to inform everybody about what was going on. "Right everybody I am sorry about this but I have to inform you that we have a rapist on the loose. So that means you have to be on the lookout for him and try to stay in pairs and those of you who work on Darwin he is meant to be treated on this ward so if you don't feel comfortable with treating him please don't hesitate to talk to me. Right well I hate to tear you away from your jobs any longer, If Ms Naylor were to come in right now she would have a go at me for keeping you so long, so off you go, do your jobs just remember to be safe." Mo looked out of the window as people filed out of the room. "Jonny have you seen Jac recently" "No her shift has ended about five minutes ago so she is properly on her way home right now" "no her bike is still here see" and sure enough Jac's bike was still parked in her usual spot. "Oh no, Jonny this can't be happening" Jonny just stood there confused "Mo, what can't be happening?" "use your brain, Jac's shift ended five minutes ago but she hasn't left and nobody has seen her since. Five minutes ago we discovered that Mr Barton has gone walk about" "Mo I think you are jumping to conclusions, she is properly in her office finishing off some paper work or something" "No I know something has happened to her Jonny, I am going to inform security" "Fine but before you do that don't you think we should check her office, it would be a tad embarrassing if you said she was being raped when in fact she was doing paperwork" "fine but if you are wrong on your head be it"

* * *

_Meanwhile _

Jac managed to identify her attacker when he turned round from locking the doors, it was Mr Barton the creepy guy from bay 3, she saw what looked like some rope and a gag in his hand "Mr Barton you should think about what you are going to do very carefully" Jac said as calmly as she could as she took a step back behind her desk. " oh, I am and you know you want it just as much as I do" Mr Barton said as he took a step closer getting the ropes ready to restrain her hands. "no I don't" at that moment Mr Barton grabbed hold of both of Jac's wrists "get off me you idiot, get off me now" Jac struggled and squirmed but the grip on her wrists was too strong, why hadn't anyone heard the shouts? Why hadn't anyone come to help? "listen I know you're enjoying this so don't pretend otherwise" he said whilst wrapping the rope tightly around Jac's wrist "I don't want this, please, just stop it's not too late" "you know your talking is really getting on my nerves and we wouldn't want to draw any attention to ourselves would we when we get to the enjoyable bit, now do we, so I think it is time to put this on" he said dangling the gag in front of Jac's face "please, don't" "oh but I'm afraid I must, it will make the experience that much more enjoyable" "I don't think..." Jac was in the middle of saying as the gag was placed in her mouth. Suddenly Jac was back in the psychiatrist's office again, suddenly Jac wads a helpless, vulnerable teenage girl. Jac was vaguely aware of her scrub bottoms being pulled just far enough down fir the deed to be done, Jac was also aware that the hands then made their way up her top. But this situation was all too familiar for Jac and so she just did what she always did she let her mind wonder she would separate herself from the act, separate her mind from her body. It made it easier to move on if she did that. The next thing Jac was aware of was someone shouting from the other side of the door "Jac, Jac are you in there"

* * *

Mo and Jonny had got to the office doors. "It's locked" " What do mean it's locked, Jonny" " I mean I can't open the door that's what I mean." "Jac, Jac are you in there?" There was no reply but Mo was sure she heard movement from inside "Jonny get security, now" Jonny wordlessly ran as fast as he could to the nearest phone. Security were unusually fast in getting there "right we need you to open this door for us and then we would like you to escort the man inside to wherever you keep them to wait for the police and don't let him out of your sight" "yes mam" and with that security barged through the office door to the office and found Mr Barton stood in the middle of the room but Jac was nowhere to be seen.

The security guards took Mr Barton away and Mo found Jac gagged and bound underneath her desk in a ball. "Jonny can you gibe us a minute please" "but" protested Jonny "no buts Jonny, go" "fine but I will be coming back" Jonny slipped out of the room and silently shut the door. "Jac let's get you out from underneath there" Mo pulled Jac up from underneath her desk and untied her hands letting Jac take the gag off and sort out her clothes before leading her to the sofa. "Jac are you alright" "I've just been raped Maureen what do you think" Mo put her hands up in mock surrender "alright ok bad question, don't worry we can check you over and by then the police will be here and you can report it if you're ready. Everything will seem better once he's locked up" "what makes you think that I want to report this" Mo sympathised with Jac, she really did because she knew how it felt to be in this position and she knew that if Jac reported being raped it would make this situation so much better "Jac just trust me, you will feel better if you report being raped" "no it won't the police won't believe me." Mo sighed tonight was going to be a long night if Jac continued to keep this up. "of course the police will believe you they take sexual abuse very seriously and they are all very nice" "I am still not going to report it" yep Mo was correct it was going to be a long night. "oh come on Jac why not. Most women get sexually abused at one point in their lives some very unlucky women get sexually abused by two different abusers at two different times in their lives and occasionally it happens three times." Yeah and then there's me who gets sexually abused by four different men at four different stages of my life Jac couldn't help thinking. "It's nothing to be embarrassed about Jac" "I know I got spun the statistics a few years ago" Jac said flatly. Mo then remembered what she had been told shortly after she started working here but she was not too sure by who "oh yeah, Alan Clooney. Surely you learnt from last time that you should report being raped" Mo tried couldn't Jac see that it really was in her best interest to report being raped. "Look Mo, reporting whatever sexual offence you went through might of helped you, but for me reporting it makes matters worse so can we leave it" "But Jac you didn't report it before" "did it ever occur to you that you don't know everything about my past. I have reported being sexually assaulted and then something happened that meant that it looks like I lied about being sexually abused even though I had proof that I had been sexually abused. So I'm sorry but reporting it for me makes it worse so I will not report being raped." Mo was shocked. Jac had been raped before. Jac had had proof of being raped. What Kind of proof? Mo had no idea what to say but Jac really did need to report being sexually abused now more than ever so she decided to try a different angle. "yes but surely you want to stop others from being raped and feeling the same way you did." "people get sexually abused, that will always be the same, there is nothing you can say or do that will ever change that Mo" "but we decrease the number of people who get sexually abused by putting rapists away" "the way I see it you put one away and ten new ones pop up. And I know what you are doing so just leave it, Please Mo." "No Jac you have a duty to yourself and a duty to others to report him for raping you" "Yes, and the duty to myself comes first and like I said even if I do report being raped, they will say I am lying and they will dig around in my past and make it public property which is something I don't want to happen" This was the last straw, Mo did sympathise with Jac she really did, I mean being raped once was bad enough she couldn't imagine going through the whole experience again, but she leapt at the first chance she was given to report being raped, and even if nobody believed her last time this time she had witnesses that meant her case was pretty much water tight. "Why would they say you're lying Jac? You have witnesses" "no I don't Mo you didn't witness me being rapped you just found me under the desk, and I have had much better evidence then that and still been accused of lying." "Fine I give up you don't have to report being raped" "good, but can you do me a favour and send either Michael, Elliot or Sacha up here or all three if you want. Oh and if I hear a single word I have told you in here out there you will wish you weren't born" "still the same old Naylor then. Do you want Jonny?" "No, I want people who won't pester me to report being raped" "fine, your call" and with a roll of her eyes Mo left Jac alone with her thoughts whilst she went to find the three men Jac had requested to be at her side in her time of need.


	3. Visitors from India

_18th April_

It had been a week since Jac had been raped and Jonny had been supportive of the fact that Jac did not want to report it although he had no idea why she will not report it but he knew that right now Jac needed support rather than judgement. A knowledge that the Holby Grapevine appeared not to have, as under a number of occasions some poor F1's or nurses were caught talking about it by Jac and ended up on the wrong end of her wrath.

Jac was on a night shift, it was annoyingly quiet, and Jonny wasn't even here to keep her company. The only thing that has stopped her from dying of boredom was the call that came in about 5 minutes ago informing Jac that a young woman who collapsed due shortness of breath and chest pains at an airport after she arrived from India was coming in. Jac had a strange feeling in her stomach as if something bad was going to happen and she allowed herself to remember what happened last time somebody from India arrived at Holby around this time of the year, Jac just thought it was just her mind being over reactive, Paula wouldn't dare come back would she? As Jac waited for the lift to arrive at the sixth floor it seemed to take forever and it was starting to drive Jac mad. Finally, the lift doors opened to reveal a girl with red hair on the trolley.

"Right what have we got here" Jac asked the Paramedics

"This is Jasmine Burrows she collapsed at the airport due to shortness of breath and chest pains. She knocked her head on a metal bar and has not regained consciousness. Her mother is coming shortly she just had to collect their luggage."

This is just a scary coincidence Jac thought. This is just a girl with red hair who just so happens to have Burrows for a surname and has just come back from a holiday in India. Nevertheless, there was that nagging part of her mind telling her otherwise she couldn't rule out that Jasmine wasn't her sister. For starters, Jac didn't know her sisters name let alone remember what she looked like. However, Jac was praying that this wasn't her sister. Nothing good ever came to Jac when her bloodline was involved.

"Right let's get her in to Bay 3. Let's put her on IV fluids and 10-minute ob's run the usual bloods as well as a head and chest CT. Someone track down her records. Someone come and get me if she wakes up, we get the test results or her mother turns up." Jac told a nurse

"Is there anything else Ms Naylor?" The nurse replied cheerfully.

"Yes I would really appreciate it if you could stop being so chirpy. Now go do." Jac said as she walked in the direction of her office.

Paula walked on to Darwin and made her way to the nurses' station. It had been over 20 years since she had stepped foot on this ward and everything had changed. Paula noticed a nurse approaching and introduced herself "Hi my name is Paula Burrows; I was told that my daughter Jasmine was brought here"


	4. Will Jac go through with it?

_Paula walked on to Darwin and made her way to the nurses' station. It had been over 20 years since she had stepped foot on this ward and everything had changed. Paula noticed a nurse approaching and introduced herself "Hi my name is Paula Burrows; I was told that my daughter Jasmine was brought here" _

"Right she is stable for now but she has gone for some tests, so how about I take you to her Doctor Ms Naylor. Just follow me". The nurse led Paula to the office

"Ms Naylor, this is Paula Burrows, Jasmines mother." The nurse said oblivious to the shock on Jac's face. What were they doing back here, what were they here for and most importantly why did they need her?

Jac shook herself to her sense and snapped "Right, you can leave us now nurse"

The nurse silently left and Jac let rip "I thought I had made things pretty clear last time you came and messed up my life. I have had enough of you messing me about and using me for your own means. I am not just some forgotten toy that you can get out of a box, play with when the time suits you and then put back, and forget all about me. So just this once Paula be honest with me. What is wrong with Jasmine and why do you need me?"

Paula looked to the ground and took a deep breath in. "Jasmine has some kind of lung cancer, it hasn't spread but it is growing bigger and nothing they have done has worked. We have tried everything we really have, Jac, but she needs a lung transplant and preferably from a living donor. I am a match but she needs two lungs"

Jac felt outraged but at the same time she felt so small. How dare they come back just to use her as spare parts again and she didn't really have a choice she couldn't let somebody die.

"So what you come back her to use me as spare parts again, is that all I'm good for?" Jac shouted

"Please Jac, my daughter is dying"

Jac was upset was she that unlovable that her own mother would completely hate her and yet love her sister more than heaven and earth. "You weren't all that fussed when it was me in that position and I was even more helpless. I was a baby and you walked out on me in the hospital."

"Come on Jacky are you really going to let someone die? I thought it was your job to save lives."

"MY NAME IS NOT JACKY"

"I didn't think that you were evil enough to let someone die without trying to help them"

And with that Jac caved, she was always going to be tested but she just wanted Paula to understand how it felt to be her. "Fine I will get tested if it will make you leave me alone, Jasmine should be back by now so why don't you go and sit by her bedside, I'm sure a nurse will show you where she is"

Paula turned to leave before saying "as if I would spend another second with you" and walking off leaving Jac to sort out the correct tests that needed to be sent off to the lab before she would know if she was a match for Jasmine or not.

Jac had just finished sending her blood off to be tested when a nurse came to get her "Ms Naylor, Jasmine is waking up"

"Ok, I'll be there in a second". Jac went to the nurses' station and looked though Jasmines notes before walking over to Jasmines bed

"Hello Jasmine, I am Ms Naylor and I will be your doctor for tonight. I have spoken to your mother and she has informed me of your lung cancer. We have sent some bloods down to the lab and hopefully you will be able to have a transplant shortly" Jac said in her usual Icy tone hoping that Jasmine would get the hint and not mention anything about their blood link, she didn't really want a bunch of gossiping nurses getting hold of this information. Jac could just see Mary-Claire's memo now 'Jac Naylor's long lost sister is dying'.

"Ok, Thank you" was Jasmine simple reply. Jac breathed a sigh of relief

"I will leave you two to it but I will come back as soon as I get the results. So why don't you try and get some rest for now" Jac said before swiftly walking off not waiting for a reply.

* * *

_19th April_

It was 4am before Jac got the test results back but that didn't stop her from immediately going over to Jasmines bed and sharing the results.

"I am sorry to wake you it's just I've got the results here and it turns out that we are a perfect match so with your permission of course to book the transplant for tomorrow" Jac told Jasmine and Paula

"Yeah sure go ahead" jasmine said happily

"This would mean that my colleagues Professor Hope and Ms Effanga will be operating"

"We don't care Jacky just as long as it makes Jasmine well again"

Jac glared at Paula but she tried to remain as professional as possible. "Well you have to understand that we can't guarantee anything every surgery has risks and there is always the chance of the cancer coming back."

"I think what Mum was trying to say was as long as there is a chance of me getting better, now if you don't mind it's 4am and I am rather tired" Jasmine said trying to stop world war 3 from starting.

"Of course I will leave you to get some rest whilst I sort out the transplant."

Jac spent the rest of her shift in her office at first she was sorting out the transplant but then she began to think about what she was doing and whether she wanted to go through with it. When her shift came to an end she could not get out of there fast enough, she wanted to clear her head and think through what she was doing giving Jasmine a lung would be life changing. Was she really going to do it?


	5. Elliot, a rule breaker?

"Hello Jasmine I'm Mo Effanga and I am going to be taking over from Ms Naylor and be your doctor. Is that ok?" Mo said cheerfully. Today looked like it was going to be a good day she had only just got on shift, but she was going to have her best mate around all day and there wasn't a certain red headed witch to dampen her mood.

"Yes, it's fine. Ms Naylor explained that she wouldn't be performing the transplant" Jasmine replied if Jac didn't want their relationship known then she won't tell anyone, even though they will find out eventually, because she needed to keep Jac onside for the transplant otherwise her future would be extremely short.

"Ok, that's good, I just need to do your ob's" Mo said as she pulled up Jasmines notes from the end of her bed. Jasmine just remained silent as Mo began to listen to her chest.

"So Jasmine is a nice name" Mo said in a desperate attempt of small talk, to say the silence they were in was awkward would be an understatement.

Luckily, for Mo Paula decided to do some talking "yes it is I always wanted to name my daughter Jasmine and as I didn't even get to name my first daughter I decided to name my second daughter Jasmine"

Mo was shocked who doesn't even get to name their own child. "If you don't mind me asking why didn't you get to name your first daughter?" Mo asked she was curious about the first daughter.

"I left her for a little while once she was born and by the time I had come back Dr Hopeless over there and some nurse had already named her." Paula said whilst looking over at Elliot.

"I'm sorry you didn't get to name you daughter, But I can't see Professor Hope doing something like that" Mo said not quite believing that Elliot would ever do something like that, he always played by the rules rather than thinking the rules applied to everyone but him.

"Don't be sorry they did me a favour I wouldn't want to waste such a perfect name on such an evil child and I'm sure you will be surprised at a number of things your precious Professor Hope did." Mo was shocked her oldest daughter was giving Jasmine a lung wasn't she so surely she can't be that evil.

"so what kind of things did Professor Hope do then" Mo said, she was going to get to the bottom of this, she was certain Professor Hope wouldn't go against the rule book so she had to find out if Paula was lying.

"Well he would sneak her a bag of food each time they saw each other, he accused my boyfriend of sexually abusing her, admittedly that was her fault because she lied about how she got Chlamydia. He accused me and some of my boyfriends of abusing her and if she ran away from school then he would just keep her until the end of school, drop her at home, and act as if nothing happened. And he would always accuse me of not knowing her birthday, As if I would forget the worst day of my life." Paula stunned Mo she talked with such venom about her oldest daughter and yet when it came to Jasmine she seemed so kind and caring.

"Well your daughter must be pretty special if Professor Hope was willing to do all that for her."

"not really she was his first ever patient but she is completely evil, she is everything that is wrong with the world especially when she was a child, she was a lying, needy, selfish, arrogant, rude, obnoxious little girl that nobody loved and nobody ever will."

Just then, Jasmine had found her voice "yeah she didn't even want to get to know me. And some of the things Mum has told me about her are truly shocking"

"Right well everything seems fine here, so just press this button if you need anything and I will be back later." Mo said, she couldn't believe these people and the way that they talked about a member of their family. Family means after all people who love you unconditionally. She couldn't imagine talking about any of her family members in that way.

* * *

It was the end of Mo's shift, the Burrows were really bringing down her spirit, and the pub was looking more and more inviting. Mo couldn't understand how people could talk about their family the way the Burrows talk about theirs. She couldn't help but feel sorry for Paula's oldest daughter she was obviously told as a child that she didn't mean anything to anybody, she was obviously hated by her family and yet still she was still going to donate a lung to her sister. Mo couldn't imagine why Jasmine was getting the lung if she was her sister, Mo wouldn't be giving Jasmine a lung. Nobody deserves a family like the Burrows. However, those thoughts could be saved for tomorrow when she finally gets to meet the person that is saving Jasmines live and gets to ask her why she is doing this.


	6. Jac a donor?

_20th April_

It was the day of the transplant and Jac arrived at the same time as Jonny and Mo, they were early and by the looks of things must have spent most of the night at the pub because they looked like death warmed up.

"I didn't think you were working today" Jonny said, he had checked the router to see if she was going to be working with him and much to his disappointment she wasn't.

"I'm not" Jac said in her usual defensive tone. She really didn't want to be questioned by them she knew they would know soon enough but she wanted to tell Jonny by himself first without Mo there.

"So what are you doing here then? And may I say you don't look too good." Mo questioned, she obviously hadn't hit the bar too hard last night.

Jac knew she didn't look too good and she didn't need Mo to tell her. Jac had suffered from her usual birthday nightmare flashbacks and she had also spent most of the night in pain because she had to be off her Pain Meds as they messed with some of the meds in theatre. Thankfully, the pain had died down to an ache for now but she knew it wouldn't be long until the pain came back. "Well you don't look too good either but at least me not looking good isn't self-inflicted and I am here because I need to do something not that it's any of your business. What are you doing here so early, it's extremely unlike you?"

"Elliot called us in early to discuss some transplant case, the Burrows I think it is, I don't know why he wants to talk to us any ideas Mo" Jonny asked as the three of them entered the lift

"No but I met them yesterday and the mother and daughter weren't very nice"

"I thought they were nice" Jonny protested. " you wouldn't believe some of the things her eldest daughter has done and apparently Elliot used to be a regular rule breaker."

Jac sighed Paula had already got her claws into Jonny; there was no way he was going to believe her now. "Well good luck with the transplant don't let anybody die and can you tell Elliot I am ready and waiting" Jac said as the lift arrived at Darwin and the three split up. Jonny and Mo made their way to Elliot's office whilst Jac made her way to the rarely used side bay.

"Elliot, Jac says that she is ready and waiting and Mo and I were wondering why you wanted to talk to us." Jonny said as he stood in the middle of the office.

"Well the first thing I wanted to tell you is that I am taking you off of the Burrows transplant Jonny. You can have all day off if you want." Elliot said he knew strictly speaking that he shouldn't have anything to do with this case either, but Jac had begged him to operate on her and he found it near to impossible to ever say no to Jac Naylor especially when her family was involved or on her Birthday.

"What! Why are you taking me off the transplant? I am the transplant co-ordinator do you know what that means?" Jonny protested

"Yes Jonathan I know what being a transplant co-ordinator means but your emotional involvement means that I can't let you be on this case" Elliot replied calmly.

"What emotional involvement? The Burrows are complete strangers to me."

"You mean Jac hasn't told you, I'm sorry I thought that when you said she was ready and waiting you knew"

"You thought I knew what? Elliot, what hasn't Jac told me?"

"Jac is one of the donors" Elliot practically whispered and at first Jonny wasn't entirely sure he had heard correctly

"Jac a donor you have got to be kidding me, why would Jac Naylor donate one of her lungs to a complete stranger"

"I'm sorry Jonny I wish I was kidding you but I'm not and the Burrows aren't exactly complete strangers, it would be better if they were, but they aren't"

"That is just great Jac is donating one of her lungs and instead of finding out from her I find out from you the day of the procedure." Jonny said his voice raising.

"Jonny I would give Jac a bit of slack she was going to tell you before she came in to day you must have said something to scare her off" Elliot said quick as ever to defend Jac.

"Why are you defending her all I have said to her today is that I didn't think she was meant to be working, we were here early because you wanted to talk to us about the Burrows transplant and that I thought Paula and Jasmine were rather nice and she wouldn't believe some of the things Paula's oldest daughter has done."

"Jonny you are a complete idiot"

Elliot's outburst shocked Jonny it was unlike Elliot to ever speak to someone like that. "Why, what have I done?"

"Jac is Paula's oldest daughter. Well done you have scared her off, she properly thinks that she doesn't stand a chance with you now" As Elliot explained Jonny's mouth formed an O shape. He immediately realised his mistake.

"Was there anything else professor?" Asked Mo who had stayed silent though out this whole discussion. She was shocked that Jac was Paula's oldest daughter and she knew Jonny would be beating himself up for his mistake

"Yes actually Mo, could you prep Jac for me, but tell her that I haven't forgotten I have something for her but I am just needed in theatre." Elliot replied cryptically as he knew that they wouldn't know what day it is and he wasn't going to be the one to tell them he had already told them something Jac didn't want them to know today.

"Yes sure professor"

"Right thanks, I better be going." Elliot walked out of the office leaving behind a very confused Jonny and Mo

"I guess I have to go prep Jac then" Mo said as she left the office as Jonny was still in a state of shock.

* * *

Mo walked into the side bay and saw Jac sitting on her bed with her iPad out doing what Mo could only presume was work. "Jac I have been told to prep you for theatre and I have your consent form but the thing is that yesterday your mum mentioned something about you having Chlamydia but there is nothing about it in your notes"

Jac took a deep breath did everybody need to know everything about her anything that was important had been transferred to her new file; Elliot wouldn't endanger her life by not putting something important in there. "First off Paula is not my mother, secondly I want complete confidentiality when it comes to my notes, nobody gets to know about their content unless they need to. And thirdly, I presume Jonny knows that I am here and is angry about it. I want to see him to explain even though it probably won't do anything."

"Fine and just so you know he was upset and then he went in to shock but you are probably right about him being angry"

"I know I am right when aren't I, and it's in Elliot's desk bottom draw underneath the packet of mouldy doughnuts named Jacqueline Burrows"

"What?" asked a confused Mo.

"That's where you will find my records including my all psych reports. Elliot started a new file for me once I started working here and only transferred the important things over to my new file. So go on then get me Jonny and then you can read my all about my life. I must warn you it doesn't make for nice reading and I think there are a few pictures in there as well and they won't be too pleasant"

"Ok I'll go and find Jonny and then I will find your files."

As Mo went off in search for Jonny Jac was preparing herself for the tortuous task that lay ahead.


	7. What will Jonny do?

**Thanks for all the postive reveiws much appreicated. this will be my last update for a little while because I am going on a kayaking expodition and am leaving straight after posting this. I hope you enjoy.**

Mo walked in to the office and found Jonny in the same spot that she had left him in. "Oi Jonny Mac, Jac wants you"

"Well let her keep on wanting, she should have told me before today. Jac is right she doesn't have a chance with me, I am sick of her lies, she said that she lost her Mother when she was twelve, and if any of the stuff that Paula told me yesterday was true, then I am disgusted I was ever with her" Jonny said

"Jonny I'm not sure what Jac went through but talking to her mum yesterday they obviously don't have a good relationship, just give her one last chance to explain, yeah" Mo said trying to convince Jonny to talk to Jac. Obviously, Jac didn't do whatever Jonny was told she did, otherwise Elliot wouldn't be so protective of her.

"Fine but if I regret it, drinks are on you tonight." Jonny said, he didn't really need much persuading, he loved Jac and he always would, but sometimes it got a bit too much and he let his mouth slip out of frustration.

"Off you go then I have some files to find"

* * *

Jonny went straight to Jac to find her staring at the wall in front of her. "I was told you want to talk to me"

Jac jumped slightly at the sound of his voice and she looked nervous, unable to meet Jonny's gaze. "Jonny, sit down. You know how I told you that you would find out about my past" Jonny nodded as he sat down hoping that Jac would be completely honest with him this time.

"Well as you are no doubt aware my so called 'mother' and 'sister' are in the hospital and I am donating one of my lungs. So I think it is time for me to tell you about my past, I just don't know where to begin"

"Start at the beginning Jac and don't miss anything out" Jonny said confidently.

"Ok well then the beginning, the beginning would be a few hours after I was born when Paula just got up and left me all alone in the hospital. Whilst she was missing I got diagnosed with a congenital heart defect and became Elliot's first ever patient. I also was named Jacqueline by one of the nurses because they weren't sure when or if Paula would be coming back and they needed to call me something. I had heart surgery and a few minutes afterwards Paula appeared again she was told that I would be kept in for a week so she did a disappearing act again and came back a week later. During that week, Elliot came to see me as much as possible. I had to have check-up's every 3 months for a while to make sure there wasn't a problem with my heart. However, in each of those check-up's Elliot discovered that I was malnourished so I had to be kept in all day. On my first birthday I went in for a check-up as well as being malnourished, I also had unexplained bruising on my arms and legs so Elliot kept me in all day again. At that point, my check-up's only needed to be every six months but Elliot kept it at every three months because he wanted to keep an eye on me. Nothing much happened for a while just a few broken bones and the usual malnourishment." Jac stopped and looked at Jonny to see if he was still listening

"Carry on I want to know everything" Jonny said all though he knew it would be hard to digest he had to hear it.

"Ok if you're sure. When I was ten Paula's boyfriend, Matt started to, he um started to sexually abuse me" Jac said as tears were starting to threaten to fall.

Jonny reached out and squeezed her hand "It's alright take your time"

Jac smiled a small sad smile in appreciation and continued, "It went on for roughly a year until I was diagnosed with Chlamydia. When I got home from the hospital after finding out I had Chlamydia Paula hit me until I agreed to lying about how I got Chlamydia so that she could keep me, so that she could get child support money, to use for drugs and booze. He stopped after that because even though they got away with it once if I got Chlamydia again it would be suspicious. On my twelfth birthday Paula and Matt left for India and I…I was left on the side of the M1."

"And I thought she was nice" Jonny exclaimed.

"It's because you're a nurse she is nice to nurses. It was a nurse that stopped her from giving a truly evil child a sweet and innocent name."

"Don't say that Jac you are not evil"

"Jonny I can't not say that because it's all I have been told since the day I have been born. When I was abandoned on the side of the M1, the last thing Paula told me was that my grandfather was dead and that I was a lying, needy, selfish, arrogant, rude, obnoxious little girl that nobody loved and nobody ever will and I believed her because it seemed the only answer to why a mother would abandon their twelve year old daughter. The only reason I could think of is that there was something so fundamentally wrong with me."

"Jac there is nothing wrong with you the blame lies with Paula"

"I know Jonny it just took me a while what comes next to realise so stop interrupting me and let me finish."

"Ok carry on"

"I was taken in to care, which in most case including mine is anything but. For years I suffered at the hands of bullies and I was also under the impression that there was something fundamentally wrong with me, Elliot had just had his son, James, and thought he didn't want me anymore because James was the only reason Elliot didn't foster me. I felt so alone and the only option I could think off to end this nightmare was to kill myself. I tried to remain strong telling myself that if I topped myself they would win but one night it just all got too much. I was then forced to talk to a psychiatrist. To start off with we would talk but then his hands would wonder a little too inappropriately and then one day he used my fear against me tied and gaged me and became the second man to sexually abuse me." Jac sat for a while allowing Jonny to digest the news and allowing her to watch his shocked face. When she felt a light squeeze on her hand, she continued.

"I reported him but he used my past against me and got away with it. After that, I got a new psychiatrist and she would have believed me I think but I had lost all trust in them. I found out a few weeks after my old psychiatrist had left that I was pregnant. I…I had a healthy little boy his… his name was Isaac." Jac could feel the tears getting ever closer.

"So what did you do did you give him away?"

Jac shock her head "I couldn't do that, I kept him and Elliot helped pay for childcare whilst I was at school or working. Just after his first birthday, Elliot was dropping us off after our trip to the zoo some stupid drunk driver drove straight in to the car. Elliot and I escaped with only a few cuts and bruises but Isaacs injuries were far too severe and he…he, well you know" Jac said as a tear rolled down her check, even after all of these years she couldn't say it.

"I'm sorry."

"Why it wasn't you who was drunk driving now was it"

"No but I..."

"Then shut up and let me finish. I kept my head down after that, worked extremely hard, and became a doctor. 6 years ago a man named Alan Clooney was admitted as a patient here and he attempted to rape me, I refused to report. He turned up a year or so later, I threatened to kill him and later that day he was discovered with life threatening injuries, which he later died from. I was arrested for his murder but then got released, it turned out that he had attempted to rape a young girl she had grabbed the scissors that I had just used and stabbed him. I get all the good luck don't I?" Jac joked trying to lighten the mood a bit.

"Three years ago, Paula came back in need of a kidney, I gave her the kidney and a place to stay but she tricked me in to thinking she needed new anti-rejection Meds. Whilst I was out getting her her new Meds, she left me again. I followed her to my Grandfather's house because I was still under the impression that she needed her new Meds and I didn't want my kidney to go to waste. About halfway there I started going in to septic shock. Michael found me and tried to get me to go to hospital but I refused until Paula got her Meds. I went to my grandfather's house and woe behold my 'dead' grandfather was still alive not only that Paula didn't need any new Meds it was just an excuse for me to get out of the house so that she could go back to India. I told Paula how it felt the first time she abandoned me and then Jasmine walked through the door. I had just got out of the house before I collapsed and Michael quickly took me to hospital, I think he feels a bit guilty for letting me donate one of my kidneys. Anyway keeping on track, Jasmine tried to come and talk to me but she had grown up with a mum that obviously loved her and I couldn't take that away from her by telling her all that I went through so I turned her away. I didn't even know her name until she came here and even then, I didn't know it was her until Paula turned up."

"Jac how come I could not know any of this about you?"

"I don't tell people, I hate pity" repeating the line that Jonny had said to her at Christmas making them both share a small laugh.

"Jac can I ask one small question?" Jonny asked cautiously

"Let me guess this time you want to know why I am letting them use me as spare parts again" Jac suggested.

"Yeah kind of"

"Jonny I am a doctor it is my job to save people I can't let somebody die without knowing I tried my best to save them. Plus it gives me the satisfaction of knowing the person who told me I was useless needed me to save her and her daughters lives. Ahhh" Jac was caught off guard by her endometriosis she was stupid to think that she could get through this without some kind of pain medication.

"Jac, Jac are you alright. Mo, Mo come quick Jac is in pain"


	8. Jac's past

Mo was sat at Elliot's desk reading Jac's old files, she was right it didn't make for nice reading at all and the pictures weren't much better. In all of the pictures, Jac was severely underweight and apart from Elliot was all alone. The pictures saddened Mo, she reckoned that if you gave the pictures to somebody who was not a medical professional they would be able to tell you that those pictures were definitely not of a healthy girl and all Jac's file did was confirm this. Her medical record told her that Jac suffered from a congenital heart defect, severe malnourishment, physical abuse and Chlamydia all before the age of twelve. It also said something about suicide. Mo then moved on to reading Jac's psych reports, she skipped right to the end because she wasn't too sure whether she would be able to take it, but Mo instantly regretted it. The last page of Jac's psych reports mentioned about Jac's sons death. Mo didn't even know Jac had a son let alone that he had died. Mo couldn't imagine anybody going through anything Jac had been though and yet Jac was still here strong and fighting. She was in awe of Jac. Jac had been through so much and yet she managed to live a life where everybody acted mean towards her. She thought back over the past year or so that she has known Jac and realised that Jac isn't the ice queen that she pretends to be and that she does actually care, and that everything Jac has done, be it to patients or to the people treating the patients, was for the best possible outcome for the patients and their families. Mo's thoughts were interrupted when she heard Jonny shout "Mo, Mo come quick Jac is in pain"

* * *

"Jonny, I'm fine," Jac protested.

"You're not fine Jac you were in pain"

"I'm fine," Jac repeated firmly

"Right what is the matter?" Mo said as she walked up to Jac's bed

"Jac was in pain," Jonny told her

"I'm fine," Jac once again repeated.

"You sound like a broken record"

"I'm fin...ah"

"Right you are not going into theatre until we figure out what's causing you this pain," Mo said taking charge of the situation.

"You don't need to postpone theatre it's in my notes, are meant to read before dealing with a patient, I thought you had read my recent notes anyway," Jac said

"No I just skim read it after I could see anything about your chlamydia" Mo admitted whilst looking though Jac's recent notes. she quickly understood what was causing her the pain. "So you have been of off your pain Meds since yesterday, why didn't you just tell me"

"Because it's your job to read my notes and ask if I am in pain."

"Touché, I will just go and get you some morphine then. Oh Happy Birthday by the way." Mo said as she walked out of the side bay.

"It's your birthday?"

"I don't do birthdays"

"Why doesn't that surprise me?" Jonny joked

"Jonny I've got to tell something," Jac said in a serious tone

"You've got endometriosis," Jonny suggested.

"How did you know?"

"Well given the fact that you were trying to pass off severe abdominal pains as period pains a bit too often for it to be period pains, you have been having meetings with Mr T and now you are on prescription pain medication"

"Ok well done Sherlock"

"Right well I have got your morphine so now I can finish prepping you for theatre"

"Well get on with your job then"

"Ok, ok don't get your knickers in a twist. Here are your pre meds and you know where to sign and then we need to get you into a gown."

"Yes I know the drill"

"Right well I will leave you to it then, call me if you need me. By the way, Elliot said that he hasn't forgotten and he has something for you. Whatever that means."

"Yeah, yeah just do your job and go away"


	9. Michael and Sacha

**Sorry it has taken me so long to update and sorry it's so rubbish I thought you deserved another chapter before I disappear for a while. I might update again tonight, as I am half way through a chapter it depends how fast I get all my homework and revision done. I won't be updating very much hopefully until December because it is the start of my end of year exams and I need to get lots of E's rather than A's if I want to get into my subjects for next year. Shouldn't be a problem but it does mean I do actually need to revise this year for some of my subjects rather than winging it. Sorry but my grades come first. Feel free to review hope you enjoy.**

Sacha and Michael were making their way across the car park." So what are we going to do for Naylor's birthday and how are we going to get her to come along?" Michael asked Sacha.

"How about we take her out to Albies but if she says anything about not doing birthdays our backup plan is celebrating 3 years after and she is still healthy and as happy as I have ever seen her." Sacha suggested as they got to the wyvern entrance.

"Right it's settled then you me and Jac Albies tonight. All that's left to do is to make her agree."

"If you are talking about the ice queen good luck getting her to Albies apparently she has been admitted on to Darwin. Nobody really knows what happened only that Jonny shouted across the ward that Jac was in pain and now she has been admitted. Apparently she was using some of her Naylor charm on a patient and they got out of hand, serves her right" Mary-Clair butted in as she joined them in waiting for the lift.

"Yeah and apparently she doesn't like people talking about her. How would you like it if we talked about you like that if you were admitted to hospital?" Michael said defensively.

"Yeah well you wouldn't because I am much nicer than the stone hearted cow anyway why are you being so touchy anybody would think that you and she were going at it"

Michael was fed up of people judging Jac, not taking the time to know her and then treating her as if she had the plague, it was the last thing Jac deserved today of all days and to top it all off Michael was also anxious about the state of Jac's health, so he just lost it. "I have my reasons and No Mary Claire you are not nicer then Jac she is far nicer then you. Ever heard the expression don't judge a book by its cover? Well the same applies to people, don't judge them until you know their story. All you know about Jac is her name not her story, so you can't judge her. I know her story and I can judge her and my judgement of Jac is that she is a lot nicer then you and that is something I am sure Sacha will agree with me on, so why don't you go and do your job for once in your life."

Mary-Claire was taken aback nobody ever talked to her like that she silently walked off choosing to take the stairs rather than have a rather awkward elevator ride.

"Do you think there is something wrong with Jac?" Sacha asked Michael as they got into the lift after Mary-Claire had left.

"Well seeing as she is the woman who never blinks I think a trip up to Darwin to see our sister is in order."

"That wouldn't be a problem apart from the fact that Serena is on shift and we are already running late."

""Well, we will just tell her we have a family emergency, and if she doesn't like it I am going up to Darwin anyway."

* * *

"So you both have a family emergency?" Serena asked suspiciously. They had better not be up to anything or trying to skive off because if they were she would take great pleasure in castrating both of them.

"Yes, do you have a problem with that Rena?" Michael asked sweetly

"This better not be a skiving technique"

"Listen after we have found out what the situation is we may possibly return back to work and we are going anyway we were just giving you the common courtesy of knowing what we are doing"

"Fine but I still don't get how you both have to attend the same family emergency," said a confused Serena

"yeah its a long story I would say ask Ric but he isn't here so I guess you will just have to wait to find out" Michael said whilst ushering Sacha out of the room and walking as fast as he could.

* * *

Michael and Sacha walked up to Mo who was at the nurses' station on Darwin

"Where is Jac?" Sacha asked Mo.

"Um listen guys I'm not sure if she will want people in there I mean the only reason I didn't get chucked out was because I was doing my job" Mo said confused as to why Michael and Sacha were up here for Jac.

"But we aren't people and Jac will want us in there." Sacha said, but before Mo could reply Michael caught sight of someone he never dreamt he would see again.

"Hang on is that Paula? What is she doing back here? Tell me where Jac is right now!"

Jac had heard the shouting and had sent Jonny out to get them."Okay guys no need for the raised voices Jac is in here" Jonny said as he opened the door to let Michael and Sacha through.

The first thing Michael and Sacha saw after entering the side bay was Jac lying on a bed in a hospital gown.

"Jac what is going on? Is it something to do with Paula?" Sacha asked as he sat down on one of the chairs by Jac's bed.

"Um kind of. I am donating one of my lungs to jasmine."

"Who's jasmine?" Sacha and Michael asked in unison.

"Paula's daughter"

Sacha was worried for Jac he knew at times like this she needed them more then ever and yet they hadn't been told. "Oh Jac why didn't you tell us"

"You know me"

"Yes we do know you and we know that as much as you hate to admit it you need your family" Michael replied. He had a sense of uneasiness about this whole thing, it felt as if he was breaking the promise he made 3 years ago, to never let Paula hurt Jac again.

"Oh please don't tell me you will be taking turns at sitting by my bedside" Jac groaned, as much as she saw them as her brothers, she still had to show her ice queen façade. It wasn't really the fact that she didn't want them there it was to make sure if they still cared enough to do what was best for her. This was something Sacha soon proved true.

"That's a wonderful idea Jac why didn't I think of that. Right I want to be serious for a minute, I have a question and I want you to answer nicely. What flavour cake do you want? We were originally going to take you to Albies but given the new situation I don't think that would be a very good idea do you?"

"I am not having a cake. I don't do birthdays"

"we had a nice comeback for that which was to celebrate three years without Paula and being stronger and happier then ever, but given that Paula is back…"

"Paula turning up has seriously messed up your plans hasn't it?"

"Yeah kind of and also, I can't believe I am going to say this but, so did you because you are way to kind."

"Hey what would you do in my position let them die or take the moral high ground meaning that they have to live with the knowledge that the person they hate most in the world and deemed useless" Jac said defending her actions

"Ah and there's the Jac Naylor we all know and love."

"I presume you didn't get much sleep last night because of the nightmares because no offence or anything but you look really tired" Michael stated trying to switch the topic without anybody noticing.

This wound Jac up she didn't need somebody telling her that she looked tired she knew she did, but Michael knew that it wasn't nightmares that kept her up. It was flash backs and each one she had made even more emotions come back emotions she really didn't want to feel. This was why she didn't do birthdays. "Do I even need to merit that with an answer, you know that on my birthday I wake up screaming, and they are not nightmares, it would be easier if they were but they are flashbacks. Admittedly, they are comparatively nice flashbacks considering some of the others I get. Nevertheless, it still doesn't make them any less torturous, how would you like to live some of the worst moments of your life over and over again? Plus it doesn't help that I was in pain most of the night"

"Hang on wait I am new to the Naylor club, what is this about flashbacks" Jonny was concerned he didn't know that Jac didn't sleep well. He knew that she was a light sleeper was of course but he experienced her waking up screaming and he could just imagine how bad Jac felt not only did she have to watch the worst moments of her life repeatedly but she also had very little sleep meaning Jac hit the day emotionally and mentally worn out.

"Well Jac has had some pretty tough birthdays and so the night before her birthday instead of dreaming like a normal human being she gets flashbacks. I think the more important thing is Jac Naylor feels pain" Michael joked.

"Yes you idiot and it's not funny"

Sacha decide to play referee before they got side tracked because he was worried for his friend, she hadn't told him about any medical problems which meant she was back to doing what she used to do, bottling it all up and not telling anyone. "Alright alright you two play nice, do we know what was causing this pain"

"I don't know. Maybe it was because I have to be off my painkillers because they mess with the meds in theatre" Jac replied sarcastically not really wanting to have this discussion with them now but knowing that she should tell them because they would be there to support her in a way only they knew how.

Sacha just rolled his eyes and asked, "Right, so why do you need paid meds?"

"Because I do alright" Jac wanted to tell them but she couldn't bring herself to, there was something nagging at the back of her mind, telling her not to trust them, the little voice that comes from a lifetime of trusting next to no one

Michael could tell that Sacha was about to give up and try again later, so he decided that he would have a go. "No now come on tell your brothers, I'm sure Maconie would like to know as well"

"He already knows"

This surprised Michael, Jac finds it hard enough to open up to Sacha and himself, who she has trusted for 3 years to keep her secrets, let alone someone who she only met a year or so again. She must really love him. "How come he knows and we don't, come on we aren't a bunch of gossiping nurses"

"First off he only knows for definite because he conveniently shouted across the whole ward 'Mo, Mo come quick Jac is in pain and even then he had guessed beforehand. So, instead of me telling you why doesn't Jonny give you the information he had and let's see if you can guess what's wrong with me, take it away Jonny"

This took Jonny by surprise he wasn't expecting to be brought in to this conversation let alone Jac practically making him tell them what's causing her so much pain. "fine, um, right Jac was trying to pass off severe abdominal pain as period pains a bit too often for it to be period pains, normal pain killers didn't seem to touch the pain and she had been going for regular meetings with Mr T. Plus even though the scars are small there are new small circular scars on her abdomen," Jonny glanced a look at Jac's face that was in a look of shock. "You thought I hadn't noticed didn't you?"

"Yeah well I can hardly see them I didn't think you paid that much attention to be honest." Jac muttered blushing a little at how well Jonny knew her and the fact that he had noticed.

Sacha was beginning to feel a little bit uncomfortable, as much as he liked to talk about Jac and making sure that she was fine, he didn't want to talk about how closely someone looked at her body. But there was thing that this conversation told Sacha and that was that Jonny must love Jac. Now all they needed to do was to stop denying it to the world and just accept the fact they both love each other. He knew they were together but they still weren't upfront about their feelings and they needed to be. Instead of dwelling on that, he decided to solve the piece of detective work Jac had given him. "Right um moving on Mr T. you say and Laparoscopy scars that leads me to suspect Endometriosis, am I right?"

"Well done, you are a right mini Sherlock aren't you?"

"Oh Jac I'm..." Sacha began before being cut off by Jac.

"Stop it right there if you say the s word you will not live to regret it same applies if anybody in this hospital finds out that it's my birthday is that clear?"


End file.
